Malphite/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." - There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all creation, and its denizens are but singular pieces of it. It is beautiful in its symmetry, and in its almost complete lack of uncertainty. The rocky beings that live there know their place and work to fulfill their duties to the fullest extent, functioning almost as a superorganism or hive. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential, as his own personal part of the whole, serving the role of a distinguished creature questing to enforce his people's flawless vision of order. One day, without warning, a dimensional rift opened, and he was pulled to the world of Runeterra. The transition was painful and terrifying for him, as he was cut off from the song of his people and the Monolith - things that had been ever-present in him since the day he was born. He raged, trapped in this new realm - Runeterra - a world that had nearly been consumed by its disharmony. Yet, it was a world that needed protectors to bring order out of chaos. It was to that end that the rock-creature found his true purpose. Looking past his own fear and apprehension, Malphite could see that Runeterra needed him. Today, he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement toward order, especially turning his attention to those that wield chaotic magic. Unfortunately, Malphite has also begun to change, as he has been forced to face his own profound loneliness among the world's vibrant individuality. |-| 2nd= "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all creation, and its denizens are but singular pieces of it. It is beautiful in its symmetry, and in its almost complete lack of uncertainty. The rocky beings that live there know their place and work to fulfill their duties to the fullest extent, functioning almost as a superorganism or hive. has always strived to live up to his full potential, as his own personal part of the whole, serving the role of a distinguished creature questing to enforce his people's flawless vision of order. One day, without warning, a dimensional rift opened, and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. The transition was painful and terrifying for him, as he was cut off from the song of his people and the Monolith - things that had been ever-present in him since the day he was born. He raged, trapped in the Summoning Circle, as those who had called him made their plea. Runeterra was a world that had nearly been consumed by its disharmony. It was a world that needed champions to bring order out of chaos. It was to that end that the rock-creature was summoned, so that he could aid them in this quest. Looking past his own fear and apprehension, Malphite could see that this was a respectable goal, and one in which he could participate - perhaps uniquely so. Today, as part of the League of Legends, he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement toward order, especially turning his attention to those that wield chaotic magic. Unfortunately, Malphite has also begun to change, as he has been forced to face his own profound loneliness among the world's vibrant individuality. |-|1st= "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all and its denizens are but singular pieces of the whole. has always strived to live up to his full potential as his own personal part of the whole, a distinguished creature questing to enforce the flawless vision of order. Then one day the dimensional rift opened and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. At first outraged to be taken from the Monolith, Malphite quickly learned of this world's disharmony. There were those who sought to bring order out of chaos and it is they that summoned the rock-creature to aid them in this quest. It was a goal that Malphite could respect and one in which he could participate. Today he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement towards order, especially those that wield chaotic magic. Previous Splash Art North America= Malphite OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Malphite |-|China= Malphite OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Malphite Malphite CoralReefSkin Ch.jpg|Coral Reef Malphite Patch History . ** Health growth increased to 91 from 79. ;V7.19 * ** Bonus armor reduced to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ** While is active, this bonus is tripled to % armor}}. ;V7.15 * ** No longer has visible seams on his model. ;V7.11 * ** Armor ratio increased to from . ;V7.1 * ** Mecha Malphite's chromas now properly put spikes on his fists for the duration of Brutal Strikes. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Passive armor increased to %|armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Active armor ratio increased to from . ;V6.4 * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.2 * ** Sometimes affecting displaced enemies ( ) where they were rather than where they ended up. ;V5.23 * General ** Model size increased by ~10% ;V5.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ** Damage radius increased to 225 from 200. ** Enhanced attacks being visible through fog of war. ;V5.11 * reworked ** Passive splash damage, bonus armor and bonus attack damage upon activation. ** Grants % bonus armor. ** For the next 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies ** Enhanced attacks display the area of effect radius. ** Enhanced attacks use Malphite's critical strike animation. ;V4.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Armor ratio reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ** Attack speed slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V1.0.0.140 * Stats ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. * ** Travel speed increased. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Being interrupted by . ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Malphite losing the bonus movement speed if target dies.lux ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Now shows a cooldown timer. * ** Impact radius increased to 325 from 300. ** Using while casting. ** Targets appearing to be hit but unaffected. ;V1.0.0.129 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 13. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Passive splash damage shape updated. ** Passive splash damage range updated. ** Visual indicator for targets hit by passive splash damage. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Armor value in tooltip not being rounded. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Area of effect radius increased to 400 from 350. * ** Sometimes being stopped by , , and/or . ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** Armor ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Updated ability tooltips. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. ** Slow changed to % from %. *** Bonus movement speed changed to % from %. * ** Mana cost increased to from 60 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Bypassing . ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. * ** Bypassing . * ** Stun duration increased for seconds from 1. ** Stun wouldn't last long enough.. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Radius appearing visually shorter than intended. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.99 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** The shield will now automatically regenerate to full after 8 seconds of not being hit from previously when it would not replenish until the shield was fully destroyted. ** Particle not appearing for a second after activation. ** Shield not increasing with bonus health until after breaking and reapplying. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Slow duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. ** Passive splash damage increased to % from %. ** Splash damage affecting structures. ** Splash damage being calculated with twice the actual bonus attack damage. ** Splash damage being increased by % upon activation. ** Upon activation Malphite gains % bonus armor and % bonus attack damage. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Tooltip updated to display armor ratio. * ** Malphite cannot be disabled while casting. ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Sometimes uncastable while at low health. ;V1.0.0.79 * General ** Recommended items updated. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Animation updated. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** No longer affects Baron Nashor. ;V1.0.0.63 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 13 from 4. * ** Cast animation ;V1.0.0.61 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 4 from 17. ** Base armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Attack speed slow changed to % from %. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Bonus movement speed changed to target's lost percentage from Malphite's own. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Updated secondary and critical strike animations. ;V0.9.25.21 * General ** Basic abilities switched. * (Q) ** Range reduced to 700 from 790. * (W) ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 16. * (E) ** Armor ratio increased to from . * ** Radius updated to match cast indicator. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1300. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V0.9.22.16 * (Innate) ** Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. * (Q) ** Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * (W) ** Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * (E) ** Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. ** Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. * (Ultimate) ** Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. }} Category:Champion history Category:Malphite